


Smashing!

by Psionic_Ripple



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Lowkey a Victorious AU, Lucina is his main hoe, Pit is a mineraft letsplayer, Shulk refuses to spell 'colour' as 'color', bitch me too, piridi, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psionic_Ripple/pseuds/Psionic_Ripple
Summary: In this modern, college AU, Four of our (or rather, my) favourite Nintendo heroes attend an Arts College with several of their close friends (and in Pit's case, family) in the hopes making it big! Link's a talented photographer with a real knack for selfies, Shulk is a bookworm struggling with a nasty bout of writer's block while Lucina is the world's most enthsuastic theatre kid who also enjoys dancing with her best friend and favourite popstar wannabe, Pit. And as this group of friends are idiotic bastards, plenty of mischief occurs both inside and outside the classroom, all while friends and even relationships are made.Nintendo owns ALL of these characters and respective games! They do not belong to me, nor am I taking credit for their existence, which I am extremely grateful for!





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve got it!!” The brunet announced triumphantly, getting to his feet and dusting off his jeans as his wings furled and unfurled. He drew into a relaxed stance, his arms hanging, completely stagnant, by his sides while his face grew devoid of any emotion, and he stared blankly down at Lucina, his best friend and favourite theatre kid, who brushed a strand of azure hair from her eyes as she tilted her head back to watch him. The small class had been instructed to plan for an original dancing piece, as a duo with a partner of their choice, by their new dance teacher, Cereza, a seemingly carefree and rather promiscuous ravenette who, despite having what Pit presumed to be a fun-loving and energetic personality-Just like him, and therefore someone he would easily get along with!-he found himself unable to like due to constant strange looks she was giving him, or rather, his wings. Sure, having a set of (absolutely gorgeous, no matter what Lucina said when she was pissed) wings upon his back naturally resulted in frequent stares from strangers, but the way this lady looked at him was just plain _creepy_ , as if he were an animal getting sized up for slaughter. He didn’t like it, not at all, but chose not to vocalise his concerns until he was outside of her classroom. The woman had actually departed the room ten minutes ago, supposedly with the intention of grabbing a quick coffee from the staffroom, though she still showed no signs of return; Not that Pit was complaining.

“Oh, yeah? This ought to be good,” Lucina replied with mild skepticism present in her voice, for there was no real method of knowing whether or not Pit truly had a serious idea for their piece, or if he was just fooling around;She was willing to bet money on it being the latter. Pit continued to stare blankly at her, not responding in any way, before he suddenly dropped to the floor, his face level with Lucina’s, before, to the bluenette’s disappointment (but not surprise) tucking his face into his inner arms as he executed the deepest, most excruciating dab Lucina had ever seen. Then, his voice as sterile and emotionless as his face had been beforehand, he said, “Despacito,” before returning to his previous posture, staring down at Lucina expectantly. Lucina blinked rapidly. “Please never do that again.”  
“You can’t stop me,” the older male replied, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face as he did a much more subtle, swift dab, much to Lucina’s displeasure. “Stop it.”  
“Make me.” The brunet dabbed yet again, earning a scowl from a now highly repulsed Lucina.  
“Well, okay, but whenever you end up in the emergency room, just remember that you’re to blame.” Without any other warning nor sign of hesitation, Lucina forcefully swung her leg in the direction of the boy, aiming for his gut, but Pit simply sidestepped away, a knowing grin present on his face as he had already anticipated, mainly due to past experiences, the sudden attack. Lucina swore furiously as she missed, but was silenced by the sudden realisation that her shoe had just went flying off of her foot, soaring high into the metallic rafters of the classroom, where it landed neatly on a beam, definitely out of reach for the two of them. Pit watched with an open mouth and wide eyes, clearly astonished by the fact that even an empty boot seemed more capable of efficient flight than he was. Lucina, too, seemed awestruck, and the two dancers stood still for about ten seconds before Pit turned to Lucina, having reached what he saw as the only logical answer to the problem. “Well, looks like I’ll be standing on your shoulders,” he commented casually.  
“What?! But you’re stronger than me!”  
“Maybe, but I have better balance! If you tried standing on my shoulders, you’d fall and most likely die! Not to mention my wings, they’d be in your way, and I’d drop you on purpose if you stood on _them_.”  
Lucina groaned in exasperation, and reluctantly dropped to her knees. “Right, on you get.”  
Pit kicked his shoes off before climbing atop his slightly aggravated friend, his toes digging into her skin as he struggled to maintain a steady footing on her. Lucina exhaled heavily. “Someone needs to lay off the Applebees, it seems.”  
“Hey, I’m not heavy! And even if I was, it would be because of muscle!”  
“Okay, then lay off the steroids!”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! If I took steroids, I’d be even bigger than Ike!”  
“Sure.”  
“Flat bitch.”  
“Consider your current position.”  
Pit did just that, and decided to shut up for the time being, quiet as Lucina brought him over to the rafter on which her shoe currently lay.

* * *

“Bloody hell, Link, I’m gonna go fucking mental if this doesn’t go away,” the blond complained bitterly to his friend, who was trotting alongside him with hands dug into his pockets, a set of headphones resting on his shoulders. “Aw, come on Shulk, no you won’t, it’ll go away soon! Have you tried writing something different? Even just a little.. Random drabble I suppose? Whenever I have Artist’s block I just paint whatever new thing I can find. I’ve finger-painted a comb before.. Oh! Sorry, I just made that all about me there, I’m sorry! I just-”

Shulk wordlessly raised a hand to stop the older male mid-sentence, smiling weakly at him. Bless him. They’d been best friends since high school, and yet the shy, shy boy still felt the need to apologise for every little thing he did, which, more often than not, was completely unnecessary. “You’re alright, mate, honestly! I appreciate it. Do you still have that painting, then? I wouldn’t mind having a look at what’s _clearly_ your finest work,” He responded sarcastically, starting to feel somewhat at ease as they neared the classroom where his girlfriend, Lucina, and her best friend Pit were supposed to be at the moment. The two peered inside, and their eyes were immediately blown wide at the unusual sight they came across. “Get on your tiptoes, you pus-”

“Do you  _want_ to die today?!”  
Shulk and Link gingerly approached the two, who had yet to notice their approach. “Umm.. Everything okay, you two?” the Briton asked anxiously, bringing a hand to the back of his head and running a hand through his flaxen mane of hair. “Oh! Hey Shulk!” Pit replied nonchalantly, and upon turning around the study the boy, added, “And Link. What are you two doing here?”  
Shulk, having just raised a quizzical eyebrow at Lucina, who simply sighed dejectedly and shook her head in response, replied, “Well, we came to see how you lot were doing in your class, but..”  
“But what?”  
“It’s just a little odd to come across you standing on top of Lucina like a… Tower?”  
Link was unable to resist a snort. “Wow, You really do have writer’s block, Shulk.”  
“You’re telling me.”  
Pit and Lucina had both seemed to zone out from the conversation entirely, as the older boy reached out in an unsuccessful attempt to grasp at the rafter. “I can’t get it!!” He cried in distress. Link hesitated, then, with his thumb pointing over his shoulder, commented, “I saw a step ladder out in that hallway, if you guys..”  
“A ladder?! Why didn’t you say so? Pit! Go get it!” Lucina barked, practically hurling the angel from her shoulders before collapsing to her knees, gasping for breath. Shulk stared blankly down at her, seemingly lost in thought, then a smile broke across his face, as if fresh kindling had just been added to his very heart. “The Statue of Liberty! That’s a /great/ simile! Then if I just articulated the phrasing a little, and..” The Brit rambled on about the connotations of and common feelings invoked by the Statue of Liberty as well as ‘liberty’ as an abstract noun itself and so forth; Little more than nonsense to Lucina and Link, but if Shulk was having /any/ kind of breakthrough, regardless of whether his actual piece benefited from it or not, they were happy for him, and the two shared a small, knowing smile with one another.

Her chest still heaving, Lucina managed to pull herself up into a firm sitting position. “No concerns about your dying girlfriend, though, I see.”  
Shulk’s blank expression returned as he cut himself off, then his eyes widened. “O-oh, no! That’s not true at all, I just-! Are you alright?” the poor, flustered Brit asked anxiously, offering the bluenette his hand, one that was dyed a deep indigo in some places due to smudged ink as well as embellished with the occasional paper cut, which she gladly accepted nonetheless, allowing the blond to help her to her feet and thanking him with a quick peck on the cheek, causing his usually ghostly pale complexion to become dusted with pink. Lucina chuckled. “We’ve been together for more than month now, you know.”  
“So?” he replied defensively, finally noticing Lucina’s missing boot, which was something she herself didn’t seem too worried about. “I’m guessing your shoe is..?”  
“Up there, yeah. I tried to kick Pit.”  
“I’m not even gonna ask..”  
“Here he comes now!” Link announced, watching with fascination as the brunet came charging into the room, using the ladder to burst the door open as if it were a battering ram. He skidded to a halt by the rafter that Lucina and company were still beneath, and immediately set about propping it up. Giving it a little jiggle to make sure it was secure before climbing up the rungs at an almost reckless pace. He reached the top, snatched Lucina’s shoe, and waved it in the air triumphantly. “I got it!!”  
Lucina cheered, grinning up at her winged friend, but her smile faded when she identified how suddenly pale the older boy had become. Following his terrified gaze, she realised that Cereza’s slender figure was leaning against the doorway. The ravenette, however, did not seem very aggravated by the scene, and was clapping daintily, with deliberate slowness and a raised eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone climb a ladder as quickly as that, little one, but why on earth..?”  
Pit hesitated, tossing down Lucina’s shoe to her. Then he pointed at the girl. “I was getting my friend her shoe… Ma’am.” He added for politeness’ sake, his wings starting to instinctively curl around his shoulders in a defensive manner as he began his descent from the top rung. “And why, pray tell, was her shoe up /there/?”  
“A kick gone wrong, Ma’am,” Lucina answered before Pit did, truthfully enough. Cereza sighed, but she did not frown as she returned to her desk, a large, metallic flask in one hand. “I believe I asked you all to refer to me as ‘Cereza’, did I not? None of this ‘ma’am’ nonsense, if you please.. Lucina, isn’t it? Please ensure your shoes are properly tied in future classes.. Are you two always up to this sort of thing?”  
“Yes,” came three voices in response; Shulk, Link as well as Olivia, a reserved but exceedingly talented dancer that the four had known since high school. Cereza chuckled. “In that case, I’m sure our time in this class will be most.. Interesting. Just try not to make things /too/ chaotic, and we’ll get along just fine.” She studied Shulk and Link. “I don’t seem to remember your faces. Latecomers?”  
“No, M- Cereza, we don’t dance. Just on a trip to visit those two,” Shulk replied quickly, to which Link nodded quickly in agreement. “Then run along, then. I would like to take information from the students I’m actually responsible for, if you don’t mind.”  
The two blond males nodded in acknowledgement, bid the now sheepish Lucina and Pit farewell, and left the room.

* * *

13:35> **How was your first day? You better have blown everyone away!!**

 **14:00 >Hey answer me**  
**14:10 >Pitty dear**  
**14:30 >P i t**  
**15:05 >Pitstain, more like.**

AALKSLAMLDNALNV<15:15  
I WAS IN CLASS VIRIDI PL EASE I STG<15:15  
I WOULD NEVER IGNORE YOU DON’T BE AN IDIOT IM<15:16  
MY DAY WAS OKAY,, MY DANCE TEACHER IS KINDA SCARY BUT MY VOCAL COACH IS SUPER NICE!! HER NAME IS AZURA!! I MISS YOU!!<15:17

 **15:17 > oMg calm down you moron,,**  
**15:18 >Kinda figured, but I was bored so I wanted to mess with you ;)**

I WANT A DIVORCE<15:18

**15:18 >Pit, we aren’t married.**

GOOD<15:19

**15:19 >Whatever, can I call you or what? Can we facetime?**  
**I want your opinion on some designs, even if your opinion**  
**IS super unreliable.**

Yeah, sure! I’m just going to  
ask Lucina about dinner first!<15:20

 **15:20 >Wow,,**  
**15:20 >Eating dinner with another woman,,**  
**despicable,,**

Look, it’s not my fault she can barely even  
make ramen without becoming a living fire  
safety hazard,,<15:20

 **15:21 > ahaHAHAH**  
**15:21 >I hope ur eating the stuff I told you**  
**about btw**

Um<15:21  
Pit isn’t here right now please leave a  
message xoxo<15:21

 **15:21 >Sure, tell him he’s going to get**  
**Coronary Heart Disease and die alone xx**  
**15:22 >Though he’s probably too dumb to**  
**know what that even is tbh.**

* * *

 

Pit’s youthful features were illuminated with a fond, affectionate smile as switched off his phone, allowing his body to fall backwards onto his new bed, rolling to his side as a soft sigh escaped his lips. God, he hadn’t even realised how much he truly missed Viridi until now. Sure, he missed plenty about home, namely his mother and little dog, Oreo, but the absence of his girlfriend was the biggest problem. What he wouldn’t give to have her here now, cuddled up in bed beside him… The brunet sighed once again, getting to his feet. Lucky, lucky Lucina. She always had to one-up him somehow, huh? From having not one but TWO dads while he was lucky to see his own father twice a year when they were younger, she now had her boyfriend literally living next door to her, while he and Viridi had been forced to live in completely different cities for over a month now, since the blonde had taken up that course on designing and making clothes. And yeah, of course Pit was happy for her; Overjoyed, in fact! It was quite literally her dream come true! But he just  _couldn't_ stop longing for her company. Hell, what could he say? He needed companionship and attention too often to find long-distance relationships to be anything but painful.

“Hey, Pit! Are you teaching me to make a decent taco or not?! Get your lazy ass out of there!”  
Pit grinned. He was no stranger to jealousy of the bluenette, and yet, not once had this jealousy aroused any sense of dislike towards /her/. On the contrary, he loved Lucina like family. With all the years they’d spent together, she really could’ve been his illegitimate sister. “Just a minute!”  
“Ugh, what are you even doing? Oh! Are you sending Viridi n-”  
“If you finish that sentence then I’m just gonna let you starve.”  
“I can just go to Link and Shulk then.”  
“You know what, Lucina? I don’t think I like you anymore,” he replied sarcastically as he emerged from his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.  
“Shut up and make dinner.”  
“You’re helping, you know!!”  
“Since when?”  
“Since you asked me to ‘teach’ you, dumbass!”  
And so, certainly not for the first time, the two broke into childish bickering as they headed towards the kitchenette, and while neither of them were fully aware of it-nor were any of their peers, including Shulk and Link-their anticipation for the year that lay ahead of them had grown taller than any star in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to try work on a Xenoblade AU Fic, but after the whole Smash Bros E3 business, I'm in such a mood for ALL of my favourite Nintendo Guys n Gals so of course I HAD to write about said guys and gals! I hope you all enjoy this!

“Pit, seriously, get the hell back into bed,” Lucina ordered sharply, frowning at the winged brunet, who had definitely seen better days, as he shut and locked the door to their dorm. Pit simply shook his head in a childishly stubborn manner in response, his legs shaking for a brief instant as he took a small step away from the door.

“See?! You can’t even talk! How the hell are you supposed to /sing/?”

“I  _ can _ talk!” Pit croaked crossly, wincing as soon as he spoke before instinctively reaching for his aching throat.

“Well,  _ don’t _ , because you’re only making yourself feel worse, dumbass.”

Pit pouted and turned away from her, still gently rubbing his throat as he began to set off down the corridor, seemingly not conscious enough to realise that Link had just walked out of he and Shulk’s shared room before promptly walking into him. “Oh! Careful Pit, are you feeling o- You’re so pale!! N-no offence!” The blond male cried in surprise upon getting a closer look at Pit’s face. Pit blinked rapidly before finally replying with a dazed, “Oh, hi Link.”

Lucina sighed and took a firm hold of Pit’s shoulder, starting to drag him back to the room, which naturally resulted in the angel whining tiredly in protest while simultaneously offering little to no physical resistance. Shulk, who had just emerged from the dorm, raised a quizzical eyebrow-though, honestly, occurrences like these were  _really_ starting to become the norm-at the scene playing out before him. “What’s going on now, then?”

“Pit’s sick but he won’t go back to bed.”

“Bloody hell, mate, she’s right, you look even pastier than  _me_ today!”

“Loving the self confidence, Shulk.”

“I’m just speaking the truth, bird.. But anyway, what’s wrong with him, exactly? He’s too ill to work, right..?”

“Well..” Lucina bit her tongue and grimaced down at Pit, who was now relying on her support to stay on his feet. “His vocal chords might as well be non-existent, his throat  _ appears _ to be killing him, his nose is all stuffy, he said his head was sore this morning, and.. I mean, just  _ look _ at him, for God’s sake.”

Shulk and Link did just that. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out, and yet, he insisted on going to his classes as normal. What the hell was he _on_?

 

“Cereza will kill me if I don’t show up,” Pit said miserably, still clearly maintaining a fairly unreasonable fear of his dance instructor even though she was, in most regards, a helpful, pleasant teacher. “No she won’t, dumbass, are you  _ still _ convinced she wants you dead? She’s cool, Pit, seriously, and you can’t  _ help  _ being sick-”

Pit unintentionally interrupted the bluenette with a series of coughs before adding, “I don’t want.. I don’t want to disappoint Azura.”

“If Azura heard you say that, in that voice especially, she’d cry,” Lucina replied with a scoff. Pit’s vocal coach was a calm and seemingly introverted woman who somehow had even more of a ‘voice of an angel’ than Pit himself. Yet despite her seemingly reserved and almost cold nature, it was no secret that she treated her students as if they were family, and cared immensely for their wellbeing. Pit hung his head, but belligerently persisted with his weak opposition. “I don’t want to miss a day.”

Lucina, growing more and more frustrated by her friend’s lack of consideration for his own health by the second, opened her mouth to argue, but Shulk beat her to it. “Alright, mate, we’ll make you a deal, okay? You come with us to the cafeteria, get some breakfast, and see how you feel then. If it stays down and you feel better, you go to your classes. If it comes back up again or you still look like Casper the Friendly Ghost? You go straight back to bed. Is that fair enough to you?”

Pit nodded.

“Then it’s settled. Come on then, up you get,” the blond said briskly, tugging the brunet to his feet and off of Lucina’s chest, earning a confused mumble from Pit. The trio assisted the ill angel from the living quarters to the cafeteria, and managed to get him seated. Link left to get him some milk-the blond swore that Pit was too sick to eat anything solid- while Lucina invited both Zelda, Link’s girlfriend who doubled as one of Pit’s many ‘adoptive parents’ as well as fellow singer, and Pittoo, Pit’s unfortunately named Punk of a brother, who raised an eyebrow at his bedraggled twin. “What the hell’s his problem?” The ravenet asked rudely, though there was genuine concern present in his eyes. “He’s sick as a dog but won’t go back to bed, essentially,” Shulk replied shortly, to which Lucina nodded grimly in agreement.

Pittoo scoffed and gently cuffed his brother about the head, gaining a weary grin from Pit in response. “Hello,” he rasped, which caused Zelda, who had been previously been occupied with scouting out Link, to gasp in horror. “Pit!! What on earth are you doing up?! Have you not even taken any lozenges?! Or a hot drink?! You should be resting!! Come here a minute-”

Shulk and Lucina smiled at each other as the blonde set about checking Pit out, pawing at his choppy fringe, which was clinging to his face in sweat, before clasping a hand to his forehead and gasping once again. “You have a temperature! Link!! Warm the milk up for him, please!” she called to her boyfriend, who had been approaching the table while carefully carrying the mug he had been entrusted with. Link appeared startled, like a deer in the headlights, before turning on his heels and searching for a machine that would actually  _ allow _ him to heat the milk. Zelda sighed in relief, and began stroking Pit’s wings worriedly. Pit groaned softly, his head dropping down into the crook of her neck as he closed his eyes sleepily. “Would you two mind running to 7-Eleven to get him some throat lozenges and bottles of water; if I take him back to his room?” she asked anxiously, biting her lip as she turned to Shulk and Lucina-who had been arguing over which version of The Shining, book or film respectively, was superior-and patted Pit reassuringly. After a quick glance at Shulk, who didn’t seem too bothered by the request, Lucina agreed, and the couple set off, with Link returning with a mug of hot chocolate, as there didn’t appear to be a usable microwave nearby, for Pit.

* * *

 

 

“So what’s a ‘peng ting’ again, Shulk?”

“You, bird.”

“If that’s an insult, then I-”

“Of course it isn’t!” Shulk replied quickly and defensively. “It means ‘attractive woman’, to put it into more proper terms.”

“Oh, I see-Oh! Aww, shut up, you!” Lucina cried bashfully, her cheeks flushing a bright magenta as she playfully slugged the Briton’s shoulder.

“You get at me for getting flustered when you kiss me, yet this is how you react to me complimenting you in Roadman dialect.”

“That’s different!”

“I don’t see why you think so,” The blond replied coolly, picking up three packages of Soothers and heading for the queue with Lucina, who held a gigantic bottle of water under each arm. 

“What do you think came over Pit, anyway? It’s odd, ‘innit? He’s probably the healthiest out of all of us. He didn’t catch a virus off anyone, did he?”

Lucina shrugged. “I don’t see how he could’ve, but whatever’s wrong with him, I really hope he gets better quickly. He gets miserable when he’s having a sick day… Hey! What’s that weird word for shoes again?”

“‘Creps’, Lucina, but-”

“Your people are truly a cultured, highly advanced kind.”

“Please don’t group me with Roadmen ever again. I’m not a junkie, nor do I go walk about in a tracksuit shanking people.”

“Junkie?”

“Drug addict.”

“I feel like I’m taking a language class. Do you think this is what Pit feels like all the time?”

Shulk snorted as he took the receipt from the cashier, thanking him quickly, before walking out of the shop alongside the bluenette. “I think he learns things a  _ little _ bit more complex than ‘Oi bruv’, Lucina,” the blond responded sarcastically, earning a melodic laugh from his girlfriend which in turn lead to Shulk grinning ‘like an idiot’, as he saw it.  _ ‘God, she’s so adorable.’  _ After a few seconds of hesitation, Lucina slipped her hand into Shulk’s, squeezing it lovingly. Shulk’s smile only grew, and he pulled her a little closer. “Are you sure you won’t be too lonely without Pit today? If you want to, I’ll come visit you in class? It’s not like I’ll get anything done in Writing, let’s be honest with ourselves.”

Lucina clicked her teeth sympathetically, frowning over at her boyfriend. “Is it really that bad, your..?”

Shulk shrugged. “Writer’s block? Aye, bird. Haven’t been able to write something I’m proud of since 2010, honestly,” he replied with a hint of satire.

“I think you’re just being hard on yourself and your stuff is really, really good! Could I read it sometime?”

“I mean.. In most circumstances, I would rather kill myself than let anyone read an unfinished draft of mine. But for you..”

“But for me?” Lucina asked innocently.

“.. For you, maybe I could be convinced.”

Lucina grinned, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll look forward to it. See you later!” She promised before taking both bags off of him and dashing back to the dormitories, while Shulk, who had flushed scarlet, began walking to class at a leisurely pace; He sure as hell wasn’t in any rush, after all.

* * *

Pit  _ hated _ sick days. He hated being alone, he hated being unable to eat or drink anything that wasn’t water or a throat lozenge, he hated the feeling of a sore throat and pounding head, and most of all, he hated being unable to  _ do _ anything. Being left with nothing but his own thoughts and currently pretty shitty body with no obvious method of venting his frustration was nothing short of torture for the hyperactive brunet, as was signified by his frequent, childish groans of annoyance that were heard only by himself. He was  _ bored _ . He was  _ lonely _ . He wanted to text Viridi, but his head was spinning too much to type a coherent sentence.  _ ‘If my throat didn’t feel like someone had set it on fire, I would sing a sad song!!’ _ Pit thought mournfully, before laughing at how stupid that last thought had been. Unfortunately, this led to the poor angel having a coughing fit, and so the bitter pout returned to his face.  _ ‘My own body doesn’t even want me to enjoy myself. Wonderful,”  _ he thought grumpily, rolling to his side and taking a sip from the  _ gigantic  _ bottle of water Lucina had brought him. Come to think of it, why exactly did she and Shulk  _ have _ to pick two water bottles that could probably provide for the entire continent of Africa?! How was he supposed to rest if he had to take a leak every ten fucking minutes?! While Pit couldn’t deny how grateful he was to  _ everyone  _ for treating him so nicely-seriously,  _ all _ of them would make godly parents one day-, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be appreciative. So when Lucina finally returned, slightly out of breath-had she ran all the way here?-he didn’t provide the friendliest of greetings. “Hey!! How’s my favourite chicken boy doing?”

“Very badly,” he replied gruffly, too fatigued to sit up and look at her. Lucina sighed and ran a hand through her cerulean hair, her lips slightly parted as she stared at her sick, sick friend.

 

“Aww, is someone feeling a little bit grumpy?” she teased in the gooey, high-pitched tone that everyone with a heart uses when addressing a particularly cute pet. “No,” Pit huffed stubbornly. Lucina sighed again. She knew he’d be like this, and a bad mood was  _ never _ a good look on him. “Would a McDonald’s make you feel better? Or a Wendy’s?”

“Can’t eat that stuff. Zelda won’t let me. It’ll just come back up, anyway.”

Lucina tutted sympathetically before ruffling his hair affectionately, starting to pick thoughtfully at his wings, gently removing any loose feathers she encountered, an action that she knew would put the boy at ease. He was looking at her now, and while his expression was more or less blank, there was a certain gleam in his eyes that was more enough to tell Lucina that he was delighted by her presence, even if he wasn’t doing the best job at showing it. “Well, I know what  _ will _ cheer you up. Zelda gives it the okay, too. She organised it, actually.”

“What is it?”

Lucina cocked her head to the side. “How would you like a weekend visit from Viridi?”

Pit jolted, sitting bolt-upright. “Really?!”

Lucina smiled fondly at the brunet. He and Viridi were just.. Sweet, honestly. She remembered their high school days, where Pit, in spite of his sociable and confident nature, became a bumbling, flustered mess in the blonde’s presence. It was her who made him ask her to Prom, actually. Who would’ve thought she would’ve actually said yes? In all honesty, even Lucina didn’t, but hell, look how wrong she’d been!

“Of course! Zelda and I were talking to her over lunch, it’s all organised! Link’s going to stay at Zelda’s place so that I can spend the night with Shulk, and leave you and Viridi alone to get some peace. You’ll probably still be sick, but.. I know her company would be just the medicine you need, huh?” She said, nudging him with a playful wink.

“Y-yeah! You really mean it? It isn’t a joke?!

“Oh for- Yes, Pit, I’m  _ serious _ !”

“... Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. So, did you want to watch a film with me tonight? I was thinking something Disney to cheer you up-”

“Hercules.”

“Naturally.”

Pit managed to throw the bedclothes off of himself and get to his feet, putting his arm over Lucina’s shoulder for support, dragging the duvet along with him so that he could lie back down on the sofa. “Woah, you’re so  _ sweaty _ , Pit, it’s-”

“I know that already.”

The bluenette hauled the older boy to the sitting room, and carefully let him fall into the sofa, draping the duvet over him. “I’ll go make you some hot chocolate and then I’ll set it up, okay?”

Pit nodded, and so Lucina set about doing just that. 

  
Despite his illness, Pit seemed to love the movie just as much as always, even if he couldn’t sing along as he usually did. It was a shame really; While she’d rather gouge out her own eyes than admit it, it was quite a treat to listen to Pit, full swing mode, singing along to the Hercules soundtrack, which often accompanied with dancing choreographies that she swore he  _ had _ to practice in his free time. Yet, there was still something equally endearing about him simply bobbing his head along to the rhythm. When the film was over, Lucina glanced over at him only to discover that the boy had fallen asleep, his wings wrapped around his weary frame like an additional, feathery blanket. She quickly turned both the TV and lamp off, again ruffling his hair as she passed him. Poor thing. She was going to  _ kill _ whoever passed that virus on to him. She entered her own bedroom, closing the door behind her, and began to undress, her thoughts turning to Shulk as she climbed into bed. He was probably writing now, bless him. Her favourite night owl. As Lucina closed her eyes, she thought ahead to the weekend ahead of both she and Pit.  _ ‘If he doesn’t feel better by the time she leaves, then I’m going to knock the sickness right out of him’ _ , she thought before promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jinkies, my school year is nearly finished so I'm hoping to write quite a lot over Summer break!  
> Constructive criticism and suggestions (especially for other Nintendo characters-Though Pittoo and Zelda will be included/referenced eventually-I could include) are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and thanks in advance if you leave Kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
